Amor prohibido
by Rose Cf Strove
Summary: UA/AU.Feliciano y Lovino son 2 chicos que salen desde hace 3 años,una misteriosa carta afirmara que los amantes son hermanos, ¿terminaran con su amor o estaran juntos a pesar de todo?
1. Prologo

Espero que les guste esta historia, agradezco a Hachiko455 por ayudarme con el titulo y con los nombres

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>*Prologo<strong>

Una joven de 16 años cargaba a 2 bebés en sus brazos,uno de cabello castaño oscuro y con un pequeño rizo en el lado derecho de su cabeza y el otro con el cabello castaño y con un rizo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. La joven corre, entra a un centro de adopción en Roma y se acerca a una secretaria.

-Necesito dar en adopción a mis 2 hijos, el de cabello mas oscuro se llama Lovino y el de cabello mas claro se llama Feliciano-Ella saca un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón-A la familia de uno de los 2, dígale que le de esta hoja cuando cumpla los 20 años-La joven comienza a asustarse y mira a la secretaria-Ellos nacieron hoy, 17 de marzo, me tengo que ir, por favor, que los cuiden-Les da un beso en la frente a ambos bebés y se va corriendo.

_6 años después_

Feliciano estaba jugando con una pelota en pleno medio día en una calle de Roma,no se había dado cuenta que un niño de cabello oscuro llevaba rato observándolo y contemplándolo.

El niño mira que se acerca un auto, Feliciano no se movía de allí , seguía pasando la pelota de un pie a otro, el auto estaba a poco menos de 2 metros de distancia - ¡Cuidado!-Gritó el niño para empujar a Feliciano hacia la segundos después el auto pasa y desaparece de la calle.

-Me salvaste-Dijo Feliciano asombrado, un poco más y era atropellado por el auto.

-Bueno...-El niño se sonroja y baja la mirada-¡Te hubiera matado!

Feliciano le da un cálido abrazo- Gracias-Le susurró

El niño se queda estático,Feliciano deja de abrazarlo y lo mira- Me llamo Feliciano Florence ¿y tú?

-Soy Lovino Napoli

_8 años después_

Feliciano y Lovino estaban en la casa de Feliciano haciendo las tareas del colegio, ambos decidieron empezar la secundaria en el mismo instituto para poder seguir viéndose, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, se visitaban casi todos los días, Lovino era un poco serio pero aun así Feliciano lo quería.

-Lovino, ¿ya diste tu primer beso?-Dijo el joven de 14 años para dejar de hacer sus deberes y mirar al otro.

-No ¿y tu feli?-Lovino seguía concentrado haciendo su tarea de matemáticas, tenían que entregarla al día siguiente.

Feliciano le agarra a Lovino el rostro y le da un beso, dejando al otro totalmente sonrojado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

- ¡Ya lo acabo de dar!-Dijo Feliciano con inocencia

_3 años después_

Era el cumpleaños de una amiga de Feliciano, un día antes éste le había dado un beso y Lovino lo había visto, todos bailaban en la fiesta de la joven de 17 años, Feliciano bailaba con una chica, Lovino llega, agarra por el brazo a Feliciano y camina con él hasta llevarlo a una calle oscura.

- ¿Que hiciste?-Preguntó Feliciano molesto- ¡No tenias porque sacarme!

Lovino lo acorrala contra el cuerpo del otro- ¡Besaste a Emma!

-¿Y eso que tiene?

Lovino se sonroja levemente-No tiene nada, no me gusta que beses mujeres-

-¿Estabas celoso?-Preguntó Feliciano mirándolo con curiosidad, ¿era posible que ese chico sintiera lo mismo?

Lovino baja el rostro y da un largo suspiro-Si, lo estaba, ¿estas feliz?

Feliciano le da agarra el rostro y le da un beso apasionado, Lovino deja de besarlo y se aparta bruscamente

- ¿Por qué me besaste?¿Ahora tienes la costumbre de besar a todo el mundo?-Preguntó Lovino molesto, no dejaba de pensar en el beso que el otro se había dado con esa chica

Feliciano se acerca y le agarra las manos-No, estoy enamorado de ti Lovino-Dijo sonriente

Lovino suelta sus manos y lo mira mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos-Si estas enamorado de mí, ¿por que besaste a Emma?

-Creí que me gustaba, pero me di cuenta que no ve~ -Lovino le agarra el mentón y le da un beso -Ya no besaras a más nadie ademas de mi ¿entiendes bastardo?

Feliciano le sonreí y asiente con la cabeza, Lovino sentía lo mismo después de todo, lo amaba como el lo amaba.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	2. Capitulo 01

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron, espero que les guste este capitulo

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>*Capitulo 01<strong>

*3 años después*

Era 17 de Marzo, ese día cumplían los 20 años Feliciano y Lovino, el de cabello más oscuro llega a la casa del otro a las 7 en punto de la mañana, era muy temprano, pero Lovino no se podía aguantar, ese día le pediría matrimonio a su pareja.

Lovino toca el timbre un par de veces y Feliciano abre la puerta mostrandole una sonrisa-Hola Lovino, es muy temprano-Dijo mirando su reloj de muñeca

-Si, lo siento si te desperté , pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-¿Puedes esperar?Entra y ponte cómodo mientras yo busco el correo en el buzón-Este le da un rapido beso a su pareja-Feliz cumpleaños Lovino

Lovino le sonríe,entra y lo espera ansioso.

Feliciano va al buzón y ve una carta que no decía de donde venia.

_"Hola, cualquiera de los 2 que lea esta carta, soy su madre,Rachelle Vargas, si eres Feliciano, busca a tu hermano Lovino, tiene el cabello un poco más oscuro que el tuyo y tiene tu mismo rizo, solo que en el lado derecho._

_Si eres Lovino, Feliciano tiene el rizo en el lado izquierdo, se que se conseguiran, espero que sean los hermanos que siempre tuvieron que ser._

_Los amo, feliz cumpleaños."_

Feliciano se queda quieto mientras releía la carta, ¿sería ese Lovino que tanto amaba su hermano?. A los minutos Feliciano entra aun con la carta en sus manos, se sienta al lado de Lovino y comienza a mirar hacia el televisor sin demostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hey Feliciano, reacciona-Dijo Lovino para quitarle la carta y comenzar a leerla- Mamma mia-Dijo asombrado-

- ¿Es posible que tu y yo seamos hermanos Lovino?-Feliciano lo mira a la cara, mientras miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza

-No es posible,no puede serlo-Lovino comienza a llorar, ¿por qué el día en que le iba a pedir matrimonio aparecía esa carta?

-Nacimos el mismo día, nos llamamos Feliciano y Lovino, ademas que nuestro rizo es nuestra zona erogena, mucha coincidencia

Lovino le agarra las manos a Felicino y lo mira a los ojos- ¡No somos hermanos!no podemos serlo- Lovino suelta a su amante y se toca la mano en la frente, mientras trataba de ignorar que era posible que fueran parientes.

-Pero si lo somos, tuviéramos que terminar-Dijo Feliciano para dar un suspiro, Lovino se levanta y se arrodilla delante de Feliciano

-No vamos a terminar, porque no somos hermanos,seguiremos nuestra relacion y haremos como si nada paso-Lovino le agarra el rostro al otro y le soba la mejilla derecha

-Pero no sabemos nada, la unica manera de descubrirlo es...

-Con una prueba de ADN-Continua Lovino -Vamos a hacerla de una vez- Lovino se levanta y le agarra la mano a Feliciano para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Espera, ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir?

Lovino da un suspiro y baja su cara -No era nada, vamos-Feliciano se detiene y lo mira- Si es importante dime-

- ¡Te iba a pedir matrimonio!Pero tuviste que ir a buscar el maldito correo para arruinarlo todo

Feliciano no dice nada y comienza a caminar, ambos chicos se meten en el auto de Lovino sin decir nada durante todo el camino,llegan al hospital y se hacen los exámenes, luego de un par de horas un doctor sale con los resultados de Feliciano y Lovino en sus manos,estos se levantan y se acercan al doctor.

-Las pruebas de ADN son idénticas, son hermanos

Lovino y Feliciano se miran totalmente asustados, temían que su relacion podria terminar, era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que le habían dado en su vida.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	3. Capitulo 02

Gracias a tods los que leyeron y esperaron este fic, espero que les guste este capitulo ^^

Aviso que la letra cursiva es flashback

Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada

* * *

><p>*Capitulo 02:<p>

Lovino comienza a conducir sin decir alguna palabra, Feliciano de vez en cuando daba un suspiro agotador, aún trataban de procesar la información, saber que la personas que amas y con que llevas saliendo varios años no es fácil de creer, Lovino llega a la casa de su pareja y el otro se baja sin despedirse de él, Lovino lo mira y vuelve a conducir, necesitaba hacer una parada.

Cuando éste tenía un par de kilómetros recorridos se puso a recordar la conversación que había tenido con su madre el día anterior.

_Una señora de 50 años estaba sentada en una cama de una habitación de un hospital, ella estaba totalmente calva y a su lado estaba el italiano mirándola con tristeza._

_-Lovino, el doctor me dijo algo hoy- Dijo la señora mientras le agarraba la mano derecha-Me dijo que me quedan solo 6 meses de vida, el cáncer ha avanzado mucho, no es seguro que sobreviva más de eso-_

_Lovino se asombra y comienza a llorar, tan poco tiempo le quedaba a su madre, solo 6 meses para seguir viéndola._

_-Necesito que hagas algo por mi, antes de morir-Su madre saca de su bolso una pequeña caja y se lo entrega a Lovino sin mirarlo, no quería ver la reacción de su hijo al enterarse lo que había dentro._

_Lovino abre la caja y ve un anillo de oro blanco con un pequeña piedra de zafiro azul, lo saca de la caja y le da vueltas mientras miraba el anillo con confusión. _

_-Ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones, solo se le entrega al verdadero amor-_

_Lovino la mira, había escuchado eso en alguna película y siempre significa una cosa, un anillo de compromiso_

_-¿Qué quieres decir mama?_

_-Quiero que le propongas matrimonio a Feliciano-_

_Lovino se levanta de golpe y se pone sus manos en su cintura- Somos muy jóvenes, la gente ya no se acostumbra a casar a los 20 años_

_Su madre se acomoda un poco y lo mira-Lo sé, pero mi deseo es verte estar en un altar, casándote con la persona que amas_

_-¡Ni siquiera se si es mi verdadero amor!no puedo hacerlo, lo siento-Lovino le entrega el anillo con la caja y camina para pararse en el marco de la puerta_

_-Si algún día te llegas a casar, te lamentaras toda tu vida que tu madre no haya estado en tu boda-Dijo su madre suspirando, conocía a un par de personas que habían tenido esa experiencia, que en vez de llorar de alegría lloraban de tristeza._

_Lovino se acerca y agarra la caja- Lo haré solo por ti, pero no creo que Feliciano acepte casarse conmigo-Éste se sienta levemente en la cama y la mira a los ojos_

_Su madre hace una pequeña risa y le agarra la mano con fuerza-Si aceptara, lo sé-Dijo para mirarlo con una sonrisa_

-Apuesto a que no sabias que esto pasaría madre-Dijo Lovino cuando volvió a la realidad, estaba estacionando su auto dentro del hospital, para ver a su madre.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


End file.
